A Change in Identity
by MercifulPeaceGraceWisteria
Summary: Tori lives her life with her mom and best friends, Yuma and the gang. However, what happens when she receives a shocking confession? Not only that, but she gets whisked away and now lives with her captor. Can love truly blossom in the strangest of circumstances? This is my first story, so it probably isn't that good. Rated T to be safe. Willshipping...
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story, and, um...well, here goes nothing. This is a Tori x Kite fanfic, otherwise known as Willshipping.

Comments and questions are welcome. Constructive criticism is fine, but no flames please.

* * *

"Yuma, seriously, I doubt anyone-much less you-can jump over those 20 boxes," Tori chided her best friend.

"Just you wait Tor! I'm gonna be the 1st person to ever do it. Nothing can stop me when I'm feeling the flow!" he cheered throwing his fist in the air. Tori giggled at her friend's antics. He smiled at her, but soon his face turned into a frown. "Nothing, except for Kite…" Yuma mentally trailed off. The said duelist almost defeated Yuma which would have meant that Yuma would have lost all his numbers and his alien friend, Astral. Kite was an elite duelist and excellent strategist. Whatever strategy Yuma or Astral tried to come up with, Kite would make a better one and destroy them. And as long as he tries to help Astral gain his memory back, Yuma would have to battle Kite once again. That lone thought made Yuma lose all of his flow… well what he had left.

"Yuma are you okay?" Tori asked him, worry coloring her tone. Yuma realized that he got wrapped up in his thoughts and quickly tried to cover his fear in front of Tori.

"Of course Tori, remember? No one can get me down as long as I feel the flow!" Yuma yelled, trying to sound convincing. Tori didn't buy it, but she decided to drop the subject anyway. Yuma would come clean when he was ready to. They walked home together and split off at the intersect dividing their homes.

"Bye Yuma!" Tori called out to her friend as she turned a corner.

"Bye Tor!" Yuma responded as he headed straight, towards his house. Yuma held the smile until Tori was gone and he walked the rest of the way to his home, without a single gleam in his eyes.

As Tori unlocked the door to her home she called out to her mother. "I'm home! Mom?" She received no response. She began to worry and searched the house. Seeing no one home, she finally called her mother's office to see if she was going to be late, but the receptionist said that she had left already. She was just about to call the police, when she noticed a note left on the kitchen table. She picked it up and began to read it aloud:

"Dear Tori,

I have left and am not coming back. Your father and I have hidden something from you for too long. We both loved you with all of our hearts, but the truth was eating away at us until it ended up consuming your father and he died in that car crash because he was distracted with his thoughts of you. We are not your parents. The truth is Tori, our real daughter, Kotori, died at birth. Then, a stranger came to us and gave us you. He gave us a card that resembled and older you and the man changed your appearance to make you look like our daughter would have. He told us to take care of you until we believed that you should know the "truth". We never knew what the man meant. We raised you, pretending that we were your parents. Tori, we now realize what the man meant. You are now the same age as you appear in the card. Tori, are a number. Your real name is Number 51, Daybreak Aurora, and after you have finished reading this letter, your appearance will change to what it was originally.

I thank you, Tori, well Aurora, for being our little girl for all this time, but I had to let you know eventually. I'm sorry.

Kotori's Mom"

The letter fell out of Tori's hands as she slumped down to the wooden floor on her knees. She was too shocked to even cry. She re-read the letter and noticed the words "your appearance will change" and she quickly ran to her bedroom to see her appearance on her full-bodied mirror.

The first thing she noticed was that her eyes changed color from a warm hazel-orange to a bright sky blue. She had golden hair that flowed to her thighs and she was wearing a dress. It was a long sleeved, collared, light blue dress that went just above her knees. It had a white collar with a piece of loose fabric that drifted with the slight breeze she caused when rushing to her room. The long sleeves had ribbons tied to the ends where a short sleeved one would end. The dress was somewhat tight down to her stomach, where the skirt began. The skirt was dark blue, had straps that went from the front to her shoulders and connected to the back of the skirt and flowed out and consisted of many frilly the skirt she was wearing sky blue leggings. Her hair was held together into twin ponytails on top of her head by two white bows. However, the most astonishing part about her new image was that she had two snow white wings growing out of her back.

Aurora walked back several steps and fell back onto her bed. She rolled over onto her back and she cried. She was a number and her "mother" had just abandoned her. What was she supposed to do now? She hoped to fall asleep mid-way through her crying, but she didn't. That's when she realized she no longer could.

Numbers don't sleep- ever.

* * *

What do you think? Please wait for the rest of the story as it is still a work in progress...

Review please.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to my wonderful reviewers! w I have to be honest, I thought that people were going to hate it, but it's good apparently. *Cheers on the inside* So I decided to post the second chapter! Woot! As to weird issues with the previous chapter...I dunno what happened it's probably cause I copy and paste instead of actually downloading the story. I have most of this story done, just like to keep you guys in suspense :P

Disclaimers are annoying so I'm only gonna say this ONCE and only ONCE, I do NOT own anything other that the plot-line.

* * *

Time ticked by and she grew tired of simply sitting on her bed with her eyes red and tear marks on her face. She went into her bathroom and washed her face. While rubbing her face dry she realized that she had school the next day.

After a long mental debate, Aurora decided to go back to school, even if it was for the last time. However, was it possible to go back to looking like Tori? She fidgeted with her outfit until she managed to take it off and change into pajamas. Her wings could shrink in size-though not disappear-and contract onto her back. They were unnoticeable, unless pointed at. Her hair, however, was a different story. The color was unchangeable and it wouldn't be cut even if she went at it with scissors and/or a knife. She decided to pull all of her hair into a bun instead of leaving half of it undone. She just had to see if the others couldn't see through her rouse.

The Next Day

Aurora/Tori, hoping to go unnoticed for as long as possible, decided to take a different route to school. As she reached the school grounds, she raced past all of her classmates and into her first class before someone could notice that it was her. She relaxed into her chair and blew out a sigh of relief. She patiently waited for the bell to ring initiating the beginning of the day.

"Hi Tor!" Yuma greeted his friend. Aurora jumped in her seat, but furiously told herself to relax no one was going to notice that she was a number. Besides, her friends had their own problems to deal with without adding hers into it. So telling anyone the truth was out of the question.

"Oh, hi Yuma," Aurora smiled at her friend. She tried to make it look as if nothing was wrong.

"Hey, what did you do to your hair? Why'd you dye it golden?" Yuma asked. Aurora panicked. Yuma was put out by her changed expression, but continued, "Your eyes too," he leaned in closer to her face, "your eyes are blue now, why?" Aurora quickly tried to come up with something.

"Oh, I just wanted it to have a different look so I dyed my hair and got contacts. Seemed boring looking the same all the time, you know?" She laughed nervously. Yuma thought it was weird that his friend would do that, but you never really know what Tori will do next, he thought to himself.

"Oh, okay," Yuma said wary of Tori's nervous behavior. However, he had his own problems to deal with-such as coming up with multiple strategies in case he ran into Kite again. One can never be too prepared when it comes to dealing with the brooding number hunter.

"Well, bye you guys! I have to get home quickly!" Tori called out to her somewhat large group of friends before she sped off towards her home. The others looked on blinking in minor shock after her, but they quickly eased back into their normal chit chat.

As Aurora reached her home she ran to her room and plucked the dress that was meant for her to be wearing and she took off her uniform and put it on. She decided that she was going to run away. She reached into her closet and put on one of her long trench coats that would completely cover her so that her dress wasn't visible under the coat. She also grabbed a bag and put in pajamas and a few changes of clothes along with a brush. She didn't have to change or fix her hair anymore because even if her dress got dirty or her hair got messy, it would turn back to normal by itself a few seconds later, but it made her feel a little less…_inhuman_. Food and water were no longer important since she didn't have to eat or drink anymore. The last thing that she put in a small pocket in her bag was her number card.

"Number 51, huh? I guess this is the new me," Aurora thought as she narrowed her gaze looking upset at her card, contemplating. "I have no idea where I am going to go or what I'm going to do now, but one thing's for sure-I can't stay here longer than I already have." And with that she walked back to the kitchen.

She quickly wrote down a letter to her friends if they ever came to look for her. She picked up her bag and stepped outside. She left the note on the side of the door so that it was jammed in between the edge. She left the key to her house under the mat. It was raining by now, the clouds dark and heavy with water and they were pouring its contents onto the Earth below. Aurora quickly ran through the empty streets, not worried at all whether or not she got wet. She didn't get sick anymore.

Aurora just about reached the outskirts of Heartland City, when a dark figure landed in front of her, causing her to fall backwards into the ground.

* * *

I will finally introduce the other main character in the next chapter which is *drumroll* Kite!

Kite: The readers are going to get bored Wisteria...

Wisteria: Hush! You'll get your turn soon. Just be patient! That goes to my readers as well! I heart you! I also apologize ahead of time if this chapter looks weird too!

Kite: Then why don't you fix it?

Wisteria: *tilts head* I don't know how...

Kite sighs.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello~o, again. You guys are amazing~g. A special thanks to my wonderful reviews. ARG! I really wanted to post early, it was eating away at me! Now, I present to you the third installation of A Change in Identity!

Enjoy!

* * *

The contents of her bag scattered across the ground. The figure stood erect and glared at her, causing her to flinch and crawl back. The figure turned out to be of a boy a few years or so older than she was-or at least believed she was, now she wasn't even sure she had an age-with blonde hair and green bangs that framed his blond hair by creating a sort of crown-like appearance. He took a step forward, towards Tori, as if tempting her to stand and run away from him. She did the opposite, which was to stay on the ground and crawl back another step. He retaliated with a step forward. She took another step back. Forward. Back. This cycle continued until Aurora tried to take another step back, but ended up hitting a concrete wall and she looked behind her and noticed the wall and frightened-ly looked up at the boy. Their gazes locked and his expression softened slightly considering the original glare he sent her way. Her sky blue orbs were still staring directly at his azure ones. Finally, she realized who she was speaking to.

"You're that guy….the one who almost beat Yuma…" she trailed off.

The boy looked down at her in shock. "Yuma…you know Yuma?" he asked her.

She looked back down refusing to meet his gaze. "Yeah, he's my best friend…"Her head was turned to the side, tears beginning to well in her eyes, but were masked by the rain. She finally began to wonder how Yuma would feel if he knew she went missing. Not only would he be sad, but she would be too, she would miss him and his antics, annoying as they were. Fallen decided at that moment that she would not run away. She was not going to let being a number ruin her life. She would stay with Yuma and her friends and enjoy every minute of their company. As soon as she was free to go that is, she turned her head back towards the boy standing in front of her, who seemed to be deep in thought. She kept her gaze locked on him until he spoke.

"Come with me," he said.

"Wh-what?" Tori stuttered; face reddening slightly with a blush. She could not believe her own ears. This random-well, sorta random-person just walks up to her and asks her to go with him?

"Come with me," he repeated, sounding more demanding this time.

"Wait. Why do you even want me anyway?" Aurora asked, the adrenaline began to course through her body.

"I was just going to take your number card, but I need to get Yuma's numbers and you're just the one to bait him with. After all, Yuma's always ranting on about his friends." Tori/Aurora's eyes widened in horror as she heard those words. 'No, I can't get captured….Yuma….I can't let him get hurt him, I love him…' Tori had harbored a crush on her best friend since they were younger, but to this day has never spoken to him about it.

Her eyes turned towards the empty alley on her left that leads to the monorail. If she could only take his attention away from her, just for a second she could make a break for it and run towards the alley and hide amongst the other people in the monorail. Unnoticed by her, Kite had seen her eyes move towards the alley and realized her plan of escape. He waited for her to change her gaze back to his face and pretended to be oblivious of her plan.

"Fine. You want my number? Go get it!" Tori threw a fake number card that Yuma had forced her to buy in an attempt to get her to duel and she used it to fool Kite into thinking she would actually throw her card- or better yet, _herself- _ out into the street behind him.

Regardless of the fact that he knew of her plan, he still instinctually ran towards the "card" that she threw. As soon as she saw him sprint towards the fake card she quickly grabbed all her stuff that spilled on the floor and hastily threw them into her bag and made a break for the alley. Meanwhile, Kite gripped the card as it fell towards the ground until he noticed it was a forgery. He growled in anger at Tori for trying to fool him into thinking it was her number card and at himself for believing that it really was. He noticed that she had run off towards the monorail and commanded his robot, Orbital, to switch into wings so that he could reach her before she escaped.

Tori panted as her strength was starting to leave her. She pushed her legs to run forward towards the monorail. She was almost there…just…a few…more…steps…

* * *

Gasp! Does Tori/Aurora manage to evade Kite? You have to wait to see the next part of the story ;P.

Wisteria:I feel so evil keeping my readers in suspense...

Kite: Then why not just post the next chapter?

Wisteria: Then my chapters hold no meaning!

Kite: What are you talking about?

Wisteria: *hysteric* You just don't understand what it's like to be an authoress at all Kite! *runs away*

Kite: *confused* What just happened?

Tori: *sighs* She's just going through another one of her issues...


	4. Chapter 4

Much love to my readers esp. my reviewers. I decided to give you all an early present by posting this early (you're welcome :P) and I made this one a longer than the last one. Thanks for the love~3

Chapter 4 up!

* * *

She's just about to reach the doors of the train when she is swooped up by a pair of hands that grip either side of her waist and into the sky. She struggles against the hands of her captor and the hands' grip slips causing her to plummet. She doesn't scream, but inside she was yelling at herself for not noticing how far she was off the ground, and since her wings were tucked inside of her coat, she is unable to use them. However, before she hits the bottom, the hands that previously gripped her waist now held her back and her legs in a bridal position.

"Stop struggling, unless you plan on falling to your death."

She looked up into the face of Kite. She was grateful that he caught her, but annoyed as well because if it wasn't for him, she wouldn't have to fear plummeting to her death.

"If you didn't try to fool me, I wouldn't need to have to carry you like this in the air." Tori blinked twice. She wasn't aware that she ended up voicing her complaint. She blushed slightly in embarrassment. Kite's eyes flickered to her face. "Don't get too comfortable. I never wanted to carry you, it was simply necessary that I do it." Tori's face lost its red tint and instead she ended up glaring at him.

"I am not blushing because you're carrying me, jerk." She stated angrily. He his head turned slightly for her to see his glare that was directed at her. She didn't want to seem weak, but Kite's glare was enough to send people cowering. He quickly turned his head back forwards to see the direction in which they were flying in. Once his piercing eyes left her face, her face turned downwards into her lap where her hands lay entwined with each other. The rest of the flight was spent in silence, neither of the two attempting to make conversation.

Once the two landed at the top of a building (Tori wasn't really keeping track, she really didn't want to look up and see Kite's face) Tori curiously tried to memorize anything significant that would help her for her escape, but before she could notice the most essential part of her surroundings, her hand was being pulled at by Kite as he dragged her down the flight of stairs leading to the inside of the building. She was pulled towards one of the rooms along a somewhat narrow corridor and roughly pushed inside. Kite closed the door behind him and stood in front of it as to not allow her to escape from the room and attempt to flee (obviously he would catch her again, but the struggle would be too bothersome). Tori finally plopped down after realizing that escape was impossible, at least for the time being.

"Alright then, you, if you're going to hold me hostage the least you could do is tell me your name!" Tori huffed out, exasperated.

"Very well then, if that is your only request," Kite replied as he stood from his laid back stance against the wall. "My name is Kite Tenjo. I am a number hunter, as you know, and I am the sworn enemy of Yuma. That is all I can tell you, for the rest is classified. Now, it would be fair as to you to return the favor."

Tori contemplated this and decided that he was right regardless of the current situation. However, she was unsure of how to reply since her entire life was a complete lie. He was getting impatient with her silence and she decided to reply, "Yuma calls me Tori." She then pulled her legs towards herself and wrapped her arms around them, curling herself into a ball.

Kite, however, was completely thrown off by her response. His eyes narrowed as he tried to understand her reasoning for answering that way. Yuma calls her Tori? Doesn't she call herself that too? "Yuma calls you Tori?"

Tori nodded solemnly, but figured that that wasn't what he was asking. She sighed and figured that she might as well just tell him the truth. She stood up and turned to face the opposite wall where Kite was and started to shimmy off of her coat, while Kite was looking at her, perplexed. What was she trying to accomplish? She folded it and placed it on the bed she was sitting on. She sighed again and turned to face him, staring directly into his eyes.

"I do not own a number, I am a number. My real name is Number 51: Daybreak Aurora," she states as she flips her card at gleans slightly under the light. Kite steps forward and plucks the card from her fingers and stares at the card. It had a mirror like image of the girl that stood in front of him. He peeks from above the card as his eyes flicker to her before staring at the card intently again. He then proceeded to tuck the card into his extra deck strapped to his waist. Aurora watched him half-heartedly, she was still trying to process what had just occurred and she was second guessing her choice of giving him the card, but figured this was ultimately the best course to take. Being kidnapped wasn't something she was planning on letting happen, but it beats wandering in the forest for who knows how long.

"I'm letting you keep my card," Kite scoffed inwardly at her words, she was letting him keep the card? Yeah, right, "as long as you don't use me against Yuma. I may not be human, but I still have a mind and heart. I will turn against you," Tori firmly states.

"You can't turn against me, especially when I'm using you in a duel," Kite assures.

"Do you want to test that theory?" Aurora asks raising an eyebrow, daring him to try. Kite sighs.

"Fine, I won't use you against Yuma for the time being. In turn, you are not allowed to leave this place without me or my consent. You will stay here and are free to move anywhere in this floor, except for ether door at the ends of this hallway. Do I make myself clear?" Kite questioned.

"So, I will stay here until I am of use to you?" Aurora asked Kite. He nods and leaves. She digs through her bag and takes a picture of her and her friends and clips it onto the end of the vanity that was in the room. She quickly scans the faces of her friends, Bronk, Caswell, Flip, Rio; even Shark was in the picture. Finally her eyes landed on Yuma who was caught in a tug-of-war between herself and Cathy. She loved Yuma to the bottom of her heart and now, he will probably never know. If she had known that her life was going to take this huge and sudden turn she would have confessed to him. Tori slumps on the bed again and lies down onto her left side eyes beginning to water.

"I'm sorry, everyone, but mostly you Yuma. You're my best friend and I love you. I'm sorry I fooled you this morning and this long…but even I didn't know this was going to happen…" she trailed off. "I miss you," Tori whispered as she closed her eyes feigning sleep.

* * *

I have a surprise for you all! The next chapter will be Yuma's POV. Find out what happens in the next chapter :)

Wisteria: Thank you for supporting my weirdness!

Kite and Tori:*shakes their heads* Wisteria...

Wisteria: What?


	5. Chapter 5

Welcome to the fifth chapter of A Change in Identity! Surprise! I wanted to be super generous today by giving you not just one, but TWO chapters today! By the way this is Yuma's POV!

Enjoy!

* * *

Yuma banged his fist on the wall. 'Damn it!' he yelled furiously in his head. He was running to school when he saw Tori being confronted by Kite, but he was too scared to do anything! And now she got kidnapped by that hunter! He growled lowly in anger at his weakness and how pathetic he was. Astral at this point had retreated to the key. He knew that when Yuma gets angry he becomes blind to his actions and words and he didn't want to be the target of his rage. Yuma trudged up the steps to get to his room and fell on his hammock. He stared at the ceiling before turning to the window. He hoped desperately that Tori were alright.

A few days later, Yuma woke up and got ready for school. He got dressed and went into the kitchen, where his sister and grandmother were, staring at him shocked. Yuma only plucked a single rice ball from the plate at the center of the table and left his house. The remaining two continued staring at the spot where Yuma was last, until they looked at each other. Yuma was NEVER early and he was ALWAYS hungry. They both figured out quickly that something was wrong.

Meanwhile~~~

Yuma plopped down onto his seat. He finished nibbling on the last piece of his rice ball, swallowing it disdainfully. He was still annoyed by the fact that he let Tori get kidnapped by Kite and he did nothing, but let it happen all because he was afraid of being challenged to a duel. He placed his head in his hands, covering his face. That is not a good enough excuse to let Tori to be taken, no reason was. Who knows what Kite could be doing to her at this moment; she could be locked up and bound, scared out of her mind. He wouldn't put past the possibility that she could be tortured as well. Yuma growled lowly. If he learned that Kite injured Tori in any way, physically or mentally, he would tear the number hunter to shreds and himself as well for letting any harm come to Tori. He was curious as to why Tori's mother hadn't reported her missing. If memory served him right, Tori's mom was fiercely protective of her daughter and loved her to the core. If Tori went missing for even a few minutes, she would panic. Tori went missing for days, and there was still no missing report. Why hasn't her mom reported anything to the authorities? He finally broke out of his thoughts as he heard the teacher reading off the names on the attendance list.

Yuma winced when he heard the teacher announce Tori's name and then scribble on his attendance slip that she was absent. His friends were silently watching Yuma's actions, but decided to let him be. They hadn't seen Tori with Yuma at all during the weekend and she was absent at school. It raised their suspicions about Tori's well-being. Those two were practically inseparable, unless one of Yuma's antics landed him in the hospital, which meant that either Tori went on vacation, but judging from his expression that wasn't the case, so the only logical thing they could come up with is that she was missing. They figured that everything he was doing was because he was distressed at her disappearance.

Catty Catherine was another subject altogether. She would never openly admit it to anyone(unless she wanted her hide up for bounty), but she was glad that Tori was gone, better yet, that they couldn't find her and she would never come back, that way, she could finally be with Yuma. Tori was always with Yuma and whenever she wanted to talk-flirt with him, Tori would stop all her advances by stealing Yuma's attention from her. She hated how comfortable Tori and Yuma were with each other. They would spend all their time together and Tori's and Cathy's arguments would end in a cat fight and Yuma would side with the little, flightless bird. She figured that now would be the best time to put the moves on an unsuspecting Yuma and get him to warm up to her. Then, he would finally see how amazingly talented and beautiful she was and he would forget all about that pathetic little canary. She confidently strode towards Yuma with a slight sashay to her hips, stopped behind his desk and wrapped her arms around his neck. She purred softly as she settled her head on his shoulder.

"Nee, Yuma-kun, why don't we go spend lunch together-nya?" She purred out.

"Sorry Cat-chan, but I don't feel like it right now," he responded with his bangs hovering over his face, shading the upper part of his face, preventing anyone from seeing his eyes.

"Why not, nya?" Cat pouted, in what she hoped was a cute way. "We finally get to spend time together Yuma-kun."

Yuma was starting to grow irritated with his feline friend. "I'm not hungry…" he replied softly, gazing the side opposite of where Cat's face was perched on his shoulder.

"But, you're always hungry nya!" She blinked surprised turning to his face. She saw the distant and concerned look in his eyes now that he had stood up and knew he was still thinking about Tori. She hissed angrily, Tori still had a hold on Yuma! "It's that little Tori bird isn't it?" She glared up at him and looked back down to his desk. "That Tori bird is dumb and worthless. Don't you want someone who can actually hold her own in a duel and prettier than she is, like me? It's a good thing that pathetic little sparrow got herself caged!" she screeched.

"Shut up." Cathy blinked and turned to face up into Yuma's face. She flinched. He was glaring down at her, with eyes that held bridled rage, just waiting to be let out. "Don't you dare talk about Tori like that," he said with a voice that was ice cold and razor sharp. Cathy immediately let Yuma go and took a few steps back, tail swishing wildly, nervous and scared. His glare followed her, never breaking eye contact. She huffed out to seem in control in her emotions and stomped out of the class before running for the girl's bathroom and collapsing in tears as soon as she got inside.

Yuma, glare still intact, marched right out of the class. Everyone was too frightened to do anything, much less interfere in his way. The class was still quiet even after he left. When break was over a teary-eyed Cathy sat in her seat and Yuma's seat was left empty.

* * *

Le Gasp! Sorry, I had to. Next chapter we will be back to Tori and Kite, so stay tuned!

Yuma: Aww, but I barely even came up and you make me sound like a jerk.

Wisteria: You wanted to be a part of this story so shut up! I wasn't even going to let the readers know about you until later!

Yuma: *sits down crossed legged* Fine.

Wisteria: *smiles* Good Yuma~ *pets his head*

Yuma: *pouts*


	6. Chapter 6

Miracle, miracle! The sixth chapter be here! I recently lost my editor to classes and homework, grr, but I will try to do my best editing on these next chapters! I also am writing this other fanfic of Naruto, so if you like this one, please check the other one out!

Enjoy!

* * *

The next days were pure boredom for the number/ex-human. She paced the length of the hallway memorizing the different rooms inside. There was her room, in which she was staying in; there was also a laundry room to the left of it and a TV room to the right. Next to the TV room was the bathroom followed by the door that leads to the stairs. On the opposite side of the hall, there was a storage room, an elevator, a dining room which was connected to the kitchen next to it, and finally a library.

She would often try to find ways to make herself useful to Kite. Even though he seemed a bit cold and reserved to her at first, he gradually came to accept her later on. He was civil and would never raise his voice against her, unless she deserved it. She came to slowly trust the number hunter and would often do him favors (that didn't require her to go outside, of course). She would tidy the place up and cooked him meals. He seemed hesitant at first about allowing her to do so, but agreed as long as she would keep from the two doors and make enough food for three people. Once she finished cooking meals, he would always take two plates of food and leave the kitchen.

Her curiosity was peaked whenever Kite would walk out into the corridor and proceed to the door at the right end of the hallway, which was one of the two doors she was told she couldn't enter. She wanted to know what was behind both of those two doors, but was too afraid of Kite's reaction at the moment to actually do it.

A Few Days Later~~~

A loud knock echoed from behind Aurora's door. "Hmm? Yes?!" She added as an afterthought.

"Wake up and get ready, we're going to go hunt a number," Kite responded. He was startled when the door opened to reveal Tori as he was about to start knocking on it again and he took a step back.

Her head was low as she spoke, "I'm a number. I don't sleep so I'm always ready."

"Good, let's go then," Kite said as he turned back to take the stairs that would lead to the roof. Aurora trailed behind him. As soon as they opened the door, they were hit with a strong current of wind. Waiting for them there was Orbital who quickly transformed into metallic wings that attached themselves to Kite's back.

Kite turned back to Aurora, "Get back in your card. I can't carry you that far," Kite explained holding Tori's card up to her. Aurora nodded at him. She removed her trench coat from her shoulders and let it fall to the ground. There was no need to keep it anymore. After all, no one noticed her missing anyways and Kite already knew she was a number. Kite's eyebrow rose slightly, "well?"

Tori's response was to run past him over the edge of the building and plummet down towards the Earth. Kite sprinted towards the end of the building looking over the side, surely she didn't just-? See Kite couldn't get off the ground without a strong current of wind to push him into the air, therefore making him unable to help Tori. Meanwhile, Tori let herself fall several feet before spreading open her tiny wings and they burst into the original elongated version, stopping Tori right where she was letting herself get used to the sensation before flapping them to quickly start rushing up along the side of the building before coming to a stop right above Kite wings batting slowly, but widely in the air, sustaining Tori.

What Tori failed to notice was a miniature sigh of relief coming out of Kite's mouth at seeing her alive and not a bloody, broken mess on the ground. He stopped abruptly mid-sigh in slight shock. Why was he concerned? He shook the thought away before turning up towards Tori, who flinched noticeably under his scrutiny. Was he upset? Was he going to yell at her?

Luckily for her, neither was true. In fact, Kite seemed to make this tiny noise in the back of his throat that sounded something like laughter. The corners of his mouth were twitching slightly. This threw Tori completely off-was he laughing at her?

A strong gust of wind blew by the tower in which Kite threw himself off the building letting the current blow him upwards into the air by Tori. "Come on, let's go," he said before gliding into the city. Tori followed closely behind wings flapping softly. She got a bit sidetracked and flew a bit further behind Kite before twisting mid-flight and flipping backwards. She giggled softly to herself before making more aerial tricks and twists. Her laughter grew which caught Kite's attention, but he didn't call her out on it. It seemed almost refreshing seeing her act like this. The only other person he would ever feel calm and relaxed with was his younger brother, Hart. She caught him watching her so she stopped shortly after in embarrassment.

Soon, they reached their target's whereabouts and they got close to the ground before falling onto a tree branch. The target was in the middle of a duel, which allowed for them to land without notice. He was currently battling a much lower level duelist, who was overwhelmed by the constant attacks. The other duelist was defeated shortly after, resulting in him getting thrown back by the blast of his defeat (A/N: I never got why they were so dramatic during the finishing blast when someone loses. Like 'IDK, why don't we just make them fly fifty feet back and face plant the ground?')

The target then took the loser's best cards before leaving him unconscious on the ground for the other guy's friends to pick him up. Kite placed a hand up to signal Tori when they should fall to the ground. He counted down from three with his fingers before pointing down and jumping off the branch.

* * *

What will happen during the confrontation? And why is Kite acting weird? Find out in the later chappies! I heart my reviewers!

Wisteria: *happy* Kyaa! I'm already at my 6th chapter! I feel so successful!

Kite: *rolls his eyes* There are other authors who have WAY more chapters than you do Wisteria.

Wisteria: You're so mean Kite! *cries fake tears*

Yuma: *pops out of nowhere* Yeah!

Wisteria: *shrieks* Bad Yuma! *karate chops him in the head, knocking Yuma unconscious*

Tori: Why'd you that for?

Wisteria: *shrugs* Instinct?


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for reading this story! You make me so happy! OwO

I updated this early at a reviewer's request, you're welcome! ;)

* * *

They both landed one after the other, Kite being in front of Tori. The target stepped back as they appeared with minimal shock before blowing out into a full blown smirk.

"Hmph, you wanna challenge me too?" he snickered. "This'll be my tenth victory in a row."

"Don't be so naive. You won't win." Kite responded.

The boy's facial features warped to one of anger, "Oh, yeah? I challenge you to a duel! Right here, right now!" He then, took out his dueling gear and put it on.

"Photon transformation!" Kite yelled out as his mainly black clothes turned a brilliant white. His gear strapped onto his arm.

"Let's just see you try to beat Number 27: Diamond Crest Knight!" the boy exclaimed as his hand started to glow with the number 27 in bright yellow.

"Prepare to lose your number!" Kite yelled as he walked forward, taking his dueling stance. Followed by a simultaneous, "Let's duel!" along with the establishment of the alternative reality field.

A few turns passed before the guy was launched back after a direct hit. When he stood up, the boy noticed Tori in the background standing shyly in the background. "Hey you!" he called out pointing to Kite.

"What do you want?" Kite asked irritated.

"Once I mop the floor with you, I'm gonna take all your numbers and-"he paused while looking at Tori who shivered under his unnerving gaze and creepy smile "-your pretty girlfriend over there!" Tori blinked in shock. What?!

"You aren't going to take anything because you're going to lose!" Kite snarled. Tori flinched at the venom lacing Kite's words. She looked at Kite and saw him quickly losing his temper.

"Kite-"she said softly, reaching out to him.

"Get in your card Tori," he gritted out, trying to keep from lashing out at her.

"But, Kite-"

"NOW!" Kite was struggling to keep his anger in check.

"Okay," she said before closing her eyes and turning into a beam of light that was absorbed into her dueling card startling Kite's opponent.

"I overlay my two monsters to build the overlay network!" Kite's two monsters turned into rays of light that became swallowed by a swirling vortex that came from the ground. The vortex gleaned brightly as the two lights collided. "I summon number 51: Daybreak Aurora!" Aurora appeared onto the field wings spread wide and skirt fluttering in the breeze.

"Go Daybreak Aurora! Take out his Diamond Crest Knight!" Aurora's wings contracted to help her gain speed as she flew towards the knight. A lance made of light formed within her grasp and she used it to pierce through the knight. There was an explosion that threw the boy several feet back decimating his life points, before shakily standing back up to his feet.

"Heh, so what," he sneered. "You still can't take out all of my life points!"

"I now use Daybreak Aurora's special ability! Its special ability lets me raise my LIGHT monster's attack by 500 points! Go Luminous Sheen!" Aurora's body rose as her wings lifted her higher into the air. She began to emit a bright light that shone unto Kite's Galaxy Eyes raising its attack by an extra 500 points.

"N-no w-way," Kite's opponent stuttered.

"Go Galaxy Eyes! Take out the rest of his life points with Photon Stream of Destruction!" The mighty dragon roared before launching its powerful beam out of its mouth straight towards the opponent who only managed a sharp intake of breath before screaming as he flew back onto the ground.

"Hmph." Kite said as his clothes returned to their regular shade of black and Aurora turned into a beam before landing next to his side, wings flapping slightly as she landed on the ground. Kite proceeded to walk to the unconscious boy to reach into his body and take his soul along with the number card. The boy's physical features automatically became paler as his soul began to leave his body. He extracted the soul from the guy and just as he was about to dispel the soul to get to the number, when Aurora snatched the soul from him.

Kite glared at Aurora. "Give it back, now," he ordered.

Instead Aurora only gazed at the blue orb she held in her hands. She leaned towards the soul feeling its warm aura in her face as she slowly closed her eyes. She then began to utter a few words that seemed to be in a foreign language, but they just tumbled right out of her mouth.

All of a sudden, she snapped her eyes open to reach into the soul. Kite watched with hidden fascination as Aurora's hand actually passed into the soul and took the card out. The soul remained intact to his surprise. When he took numbers, he had to crush the soul in his palm before taking the card.

Aurora held the card out to Kite as the soul that was in the palm of her hand somehow drifted from her palm back into its body. The boy gained color back to his self and groaned a bit as his soul merged inside of him. Kite walked up to Aurora and snatched the card out of her hand which revealed the Diamond Crest Knight.

* * *

Obviously the #27 card is one that I made up, I dunno the name of the real #27 card, etc. I would like to apologize if the battle scene sucks, but personally, I'm not really good with action-y stuff, so yeah.

Wisteria: *sighs* I really suck writing action parts *sigh*

Kite: You sigh a lot

Wisteria: I know *sigh*

Kite: *rolls his eyes*

Yuma: Stop picking on Wisteria! You roll your eyes too much!

Kite: *frowns* Your input is unneeded

Yuma and Tori: You're just mad cause it's true! *burst into laughs*

Kite blushes and denies it. Yuma and Tori keep laughing at him. Wisteria is forgotten and left to sigh at her story.

Review please!


	8. Chapter 8

Listen...I've kinda been lagin' it with this story 'cause so few people read, much less review...therefore if you wish to keep this story goin' show da love!*gets random items thrown at her* yeah I know I should have said this earlier and I'm a mean person...

Please spare me by enjoying the new chapter of 'A Change In Identity'. I would also like to apologize ahead of time for how short this chapter is.

* * *

Their wings materialized and the flight back to their building was quiet. Neither spoke a word to each other as they left to their separate rooms.

Tori was completely confused. She didn't know what to do anymore. One second Kite was civil, then amused, then angered, then annoyed, then reserved. Talk about multiple personality disorder...

Kite on the other hand, was conflicted. He could try to deny his feelings as he had for a long time. Yet, this time was much more different than the others. He could deny his happiness, relief, and personal weakness, but for some reason, this affected him more.

He was going to hurt her.

That low life was going to hurt her when she has done nothing to wrong him.

What is wrong with those weak number holders?

Sure, they have gone mad with power, but never before has he seen a possessed number holder pry his attention from the duel to threaten someone who was not part of the duel. That just doesn't happen. Not only that, they were certain _implications_ in that threat. How dare that pathetic duelist try to _imply_ something having to do with his recently obtained number card that was raised as a human. Sick. Kite growled lowly again at the mere thought. Never again will this happen he vowed.

* * *

The next day was routine. Tori was cleaning whatever little mess was left in her room before fixing her appearance and going to the kitchen to cook for Kite. She decided on making waffles (A/N: cause who doesn't like waffles?) and a smoothie to go along with it. For whatever reason, Kite was insistent that everything be prepared fresh.

She sighed, just another typical day.

On the other side of town, a boy chuckled as he watched a video of Kite's most recent battle. For some reason, the video was filming shortly before the duel began and ran for a few minutes into the duel when it zapped into disconnection and resumed after Kite and Tori had left.

"Hmm, that is most unusual," a voice behind the child sitting at the front of the screen.

"I agree, but I think it's time for Kite to get his cards taken," the child snickered.

"If you believe so," the elder voice sighed.

"Yes, I do. Go tell your brothers, Quinton," the child ordered.

"Yes, Vetrix" Quinton left his station to go announce the dilemma to his siblings. As he was going down the stairs, he knew that they wouldn't last against Kite, after all he did teach him what he knows. He made sure to teach him well. He just wished he was wrong for once, after all he did care for his brothers.

"Trey, Quattro, there's a new assignment for you."

* * *

I will try to continue on with the story for my readers! Please wish me luck...I'll need it...review...

Wisteria: Aghh...

Yuma: Wisteria! We missed you!

Tori: Yeah!

Wisteria: Sorry, guys it's just that I'm not too motivated to finish the story...

Yuma: What! Don't you love us?!

Wisteria: *turns to Yuma with pained expression* can I think about it?

Yuma: NO

Wisteria: *sighs* fine, yes, I care 'bout you guys which is why I'm still trying to finish this story...

Kite: It's about time you got back

Wisteria: *shields face with arm* I don't have time for your sass!


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, I decided to continue on with the story 'cause I'm a nice person. Just kidding. I'm not really that nice of a person, but I really did want to finish this story however sucky it comes out.

Special thanks to justanotherdreamgirl. :D Thanks for always reviewing.

* * *

"What kind of assignment?" Quattro asked his older brother with boredom.

"You are going to go retreve number cards." Quinton responded.

"Meh. Let Trey take care of it. I don't feel like fighting another pathetic duelist." Quattro waved off as he slumped in his seat, ignoring the conversation.

Trey's face easily depicted his concerns with the new job. "I noticed that you said cards, brother. Are we going to go challenge more than one person?"

"No, it's only one." Quinton said less harshly to his youngest sibling.

"Then, how does this duelist have more than one card? I thought that duelists were only capable of having one number card? How do they manage not being completely driven into madness by this point?" Trey questioned.

"Simple, by not being possessed by the cards, for this person hunts them."

Quattro straightened up quickly and turned to his brothers in shock. "Then you mean that-"

"Yes, you're going after Kite." Quinton said with a small glare to the middle sibling that spoke out.

Quattro's face split into a dark grin. "Finally. I've been waiting such a long time to get the chance to take down that brat!" Quattro said his grin becoming more maniacal as he chuckled with the thoughts of revenge.

"Um, brother, why must I go as well? Surely there is no need for me to be there, I'm sure Quattro is able to handle it." Trey said softly.

"Vetrix decided that you should go. It seems that Kite has a companion with him now, though it is unsure as to whether or not this said companion can duel. It's unlikely, but he wants to be sure of no slip ups, so he is sending you as well." Quinton explained.

"Yes, I see." Trey said his gaze falling to the floor.

Quattro stood up. "Well what are we waiting here for?! I'm ready to take that punk down!" Quattro snickered as he walked towards the big doors of the building. He turned back to the youngest sibling with a harsh glare. "Well?! Let's go Trey!" He barked.

"Right! I'm coming!" Trey ran after his brother, who had already left the building.

Quinton sighed. He felt pity, mostly for Trey, but it's what Vetrix wanted.

* * *

Tori sighed. These past days have been pure boredom for her. She wanted to learn how to duel and begged Kite to get her a duel disk and cards. She had a bit of experience with dueling from watching Yu- _him_ duel. Her eyes darkened from the fond memories, but she shook her head to get rid of the thoughts.

'Besides,' she thought as she recalled the word she told Kite," what if we get separated? What if I get captured by an enemy? I would only end up being a liability.'

And with that, Kite sighed and told her that he would find a duel disk for her eventually. He handed her a few of his old cards that he used to use when he started dueling for the first time. He also said he would purchase a few more packs for her to make her own custom deck. All in all, Tori was surprised that Kite would do so much for her and she expressed it in her thanks with a bright smile. Kite just flushed lightly and waved it off.

Currently, she was digging through the pile of cards that Kite had given her. She found a few cards that she would like to use such as spell and trap cards, but few of the monsters caught her attention. She sighed again and decided to put the ones she was interested in on her vanity and the others in a box.

She headed off to the kitchen to prepare lunch. She was making steamed rice with a salad, sausages, and an omelette on the side. She put them into 3 different plates and waited for Kite to appear. Once he stepped through the door she handed him two of the plates and he gave her a bag.

"Hmm?" She said eyeing the bag and opening it to find a few cases in them. "What are they?"

"They're dueling cases filled with duel cards in them," he replied, turning away from her gaze. His eyes flickered towards her as she dug through the bag, there was a lot of cases. 'It must have cost quite a bit,' she thought.

She turned back up to Kite with a glittering smile,"thanks a lot Kite!" She said cheerfully.

"You're welcome," he said as his face flushed another light shade of red. She squealed slightly as she ran into her room to look over the cards. She was really excited about being able to make her own deck! Kite watched her run off as he shook his head and led out a tiny laugh and walked towards the door at the end of the hall and disappeared behind it.

* * *

Yeah, so yeah... Another chapter is done!

Wisteria: Eh, heh, heh *rubs back of neck nervously* Uh, hi...

Yuma: *arms crossed in front of chest* Wisteria

Wisteria: *waves* hey...

Kite: *same stance as Yuma* what's he doing here

Wisteria: Well...you see...I, uh-I couldn't leave him outside and alone! *huffs*

Kite: *glares* yes you could

Yuma: *waves arms frantically* Why Wisteria?!

Wisteria: *turns to Tori* Tori help me out here!

Tori: Sorry Wisteria, I don't want to get in the middle of this...

Mystery Person: Uh, Wisteria it's alright if they don't want me here, I-I'll just leave...

Wisteria: No! *tugs on mystery person's arm* C'mon please!

Any guess as to who mystery person is? She is one of Wisteria's favorite characters in the series...C'mon guess, guess! Guess! Leave your guess as a review please! The answer shall be revealed when Wisteria decides to post the next chapter.


End file.
